


Stuck

by spiritvine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya knows all, Chat Noir Reveal, Confused Nino Lahiffe, Cute, DJWifi, F/M, Ladybug Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, alya the interrogator, cringe??? idk, heckin fluff, ladrien, ladrien fluff, lovesquare reveal, marinette needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritvine/pseuds/spiritvine
Summary: Marinette was so late.She was supposed to hangout with her friends at her house, which, by the way, was supposed to start an hour ago, but another one of Hawkmoth’s akumas just had to show up and put that on pause. Now, Marinette was swinging around Paris at unimaginable speeds just to get to her room and act like she was there the entire time.But, for some reason, she can't detransform.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 48
Kudos: 276





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this chapter in eighth grade, so if it's beyond cringey, you know why :)
> 
> also this is my first fic on here!! i hope you enjoy!

Oh _no_. 

_Nonononononononononononono_-

Marinette was _so_ late. 

She was supposed to hangout with her friends at her house, which, by the way, was supposed to start an _hour_ ago, but another one of Hawkmoth’s akumas just had to show up and put that on pause. Now, Marinette was swinging around Paris at unimaginable speeds just to get to her room and act like she was there the entire time. 

For all she knew, her friends were waiting for her, unsure why she was late. Maybe Alya wouldn’t be there yet, she could be making her way back from the akuma fight, probably with a shaken up Nino following her. 

But what about Adrien? Oh, he was probably so disappointed, thinking that she was so unreliable, untrustworthy, oh now for sure he would hate her–

She really had to stop worrying or she was just going to swing straight into a wall. 

She landed on her balcony and jumped down onto her bed. She was relieved when she didn't hear anyone pounding on her door, shouting for her.

“Tikki, spots off.”

She ran towards her phone to check for messages when she heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Marinette?”

Adrien was here. 

She looked around, scanning for any forgotten pictures of Adrien that could cause some embarrassment if he noticed. Tikki must of flown out of site when she heard the knock on the door. 

“Coming!” She ran towards the trapdoor, pulling it open meeting his eyes. “H-Hey, Adrien, whats-”

She was cut off when his small smile quickly turned into a big gape as he stuttered out, “L-Ladybug?!”

A chill went through Marinette's body. “What?” Her eyes widened and she looked down to her hands. Her ladybug-patterned hands. 

What the–

She screeched, slamming the trapdoor in his face and ran to her vanity, but instead she ran into the wall with a loud thud. 

“L- Marinette?!” 

Laying flat on the floor she managed to utter out, “Ouch,” 

What happened? She could've sworn she had destransformed. “Tikki? Spots off! Tikki, what’s going on? Spotsoffspotsoffspots_off_–”

She checked, but still only saw her suit. Holy frickity frack, she couldn't detransform. She was stuck as Ladybug and Adrien saw her. 

Oh, God. Adrien. Adrien saw her. 

“Uh… M-Marinette?” Adrien stuttered under her trapdoor. 

She felt tears build up in her eyes. He knew she was Ladybug. She stifled back a sob, what was she going to do? Was he going to tell everyone that he figured out who Ladybug was? Oh, what if he was disappointed and wanted nothing to do with her? What if Hawkmoth found out and targeted him? What was she going to do? Where was Tikki?

She hadn’t realized that she was crying until she felt a tear fall on her mouth. She was being pathetic, but she couldn’t just face him and say, ‘Oh, yeah, hey Adrien. Didn't I mentioned to you that I spend my free time as a superheroine fighting Hawkmoth’s akumas? Not a big deal, right?’ 

...Nah, that would be too easy, it wouldn't work. 

She was wiping her eyes when she heard the trapdoor open.. “Marinette? Are you okay?”

Oh, come on, for goodness sake, she was Ladybug, she could handle this. She could break down when she figured this out, detransformed and was herself again. 

She sat up from the floor, now facing the wall. She gathered the courage to turn and look at his confused state. 

Aw, he looks so adorable when he’s confused – NO, stop, fawn over him later, not now.

He reached out to her shoulder, “Marinette,” he said uneasily, “What happened?”

She forced herself to look away from his face. “I-I don't know… I can't detransform. I-I-,” she choked back a sob. “I’m so sorry, Adrien, I didn't want you to find out like this–”

“Marinette,” he lifted her face up to his. “It’ll be okay. Everything will be fine."

She squeaked when he pulled her into a hug. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and they just sat there. They could've sat there for hours, but Adrien then pulled away, stood up, and offered his hand to her. Nervously, she took it and he pulled her up and guided her to her chaise.

They sat there, slowly resuming their embrace from the floor. She was so confused about what was happening, she just sat there dazed. Soon, the physical and emotional exhaustion started to kick in and she could feel herself starting to fall into a heavy sleep. 

In a few minutes, they were both fast asleep, tired from the earlier fight. 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Knock._

_Knock knock._

“Hnngrh,” Marinette groaned as there was a continuous knocking coming from below her. She sat up, moving away from the warm embrace she was wrapped in. 

She heard the knock again. “Marinette, let us in! You will not guess what just happened!”

Slowly, she rose, groggily walking to her trapdoor and pulling it open. “What?!”

Suddenly, the quiet conversation going on below the door stopped and they were in a dead silence. 

She met the eyes of her friends Alya and Nino and quickly she became aware of her surroundings. 

She was still Ladybug. And Alya and Nino just saw her. 

Alya saw her. Alya, who runs the Ladyblog. 

She started slowly closing the trapdoor, but then she fell back with a loud shriek as Alya bounded through and started shouting. 

“OH, MY GOD, GIRL WHAT IS GOING ON?!”

Sheepishly, she looked around, glancing at a dazed Adrien sitting up, then back to Alya. “Uh, heh, I can explain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a part two, anyone?


	2. Post-Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had more angst than what i planned :/ ahaha
> 
> i apologize for the wait, school's a lot

An excited Alya was already a pain to deal with. But an excited and angry Alya is even worse. 

Marinette backed up, still transformed, and fell onto the chaise once again. Adrien rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. He watched Alya pace back and forth angrily, spouting delirious and unintelligible sounds as she let out her frustrations. Nino was frantically running back and forth, trying to calm Alya down, but making no progress as all. 

Adrien turned to look at Marinette. She guiltily looked down at the ground, seeming sheepish and frustrated. He nudged her, and she looked up at him with big, sad eyes. “You okay?”

She took a flat glance at Alya and whispered back to him, “Things could be better.”

Nino stopped and sighed, giving up to go stand beside the chaise, closer to Adrien, saying, “There’s no stopping her once she’s started,” he looked at Marinette, “and in this situation, good luck getting her to calm down.”

Marinette dejectedly looked towards Alya. She stood up, walked towards her, but before she could make out any words, Alya looked towards her with a wild look in her eyes. 

“And _you._ Ladybug. _Marinette!_ How could you never tell me?” Alya yelled, “This is my life and you know that. I’m your best friend, and we promised to never keep secrets from each other! You picked me to be Rena Rouge since you trust me. Not anyone else, me. How is this different? I can have a miraculous, but not know who Ladybug is? My own best friend?” Her voice cracked. 

Wait, Alya is Rena Rouge? Who knew? Nino is going to end up being Carapace next if they keep going along with this pattern of their classmates… Wouldn’t that be a coincidence.

Marinette was flabbergasted. Stuttering out useless excuses, she waved her hands around frantically as Alya stared her down. Slowly, Marinette came to a stop. She locked eyes with her, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you, but you have to understand, I did it to keep you safe. If Hawkmoth found out-”

“Weren’t you the one who decided to give me the fox miraculous? You trusted me to protect Paris but not to protect myself? Do you really have that little faith in me?”

“N-no! I swear, I just wanted to keep you safe! You have to understand, our identities are supposed to be a secret! I promise, I trust you with my life.” Then she whispered, “But I can’t risk you getting hurt. I’m really sorry Alya.” 

Alya crossed her arms and looked away. “I can protect myself, but we’re supposed to protect each other, and support each other too. And I need you to trust me to do that.” She turns towards Marinette and smiles. “You have to let me do that. We're in this together.”

Marinette releases a sigh of relief, and tightly smiles at her. “Thank you. I promise from now on, no secrets. We do this together.”

Alya walked over and hugged her. Then, while pulling away, looked pointedly at Adrien. “So... did we interrupt something?” She raised her eyebrow suspecting.

_Oh, no. She noticed that._ Adrien thought.

Both his and Marinette’s faces erupted in bright blushes and started stuttering out explanations. Nino cackled in the background. 

“Ooh, there is _so_ something going on between you two,” Alya taunted, joining in with Nino’s laugh. 

“Al-Alya!” Marinette whispered loudly. “What are you doing?”

“What? You didn’t think we noticed you two getting waking up from being cuddled up while we were gone?” Marinette groaned.

Adrien cleared his throat. “We were just, uh, I mean, I was just trying to comfort her because, like, she looked scared and stuff, and I, um, wanted to make her feel better. You know?” Alya and Nino started laughing. “Guys, I’m being serious! I was just trying to be a good friend!” Adrien plopped back down on the chaise, arms crossed. 

“Dang, dude,” Nino started, “You both got it _baaad_.”

Adrien gaped. “What are you talking about?”

What _is_ he talking about?

“Oh, come on Adrien, everyone knows about your huge crush on Ladybug.” Alya smirked. “And Marinette... “

Marinette laughed really loud, covering Alya’s mouth, “Alya, let’s move on!” Marinette looked towards Adrien and his face grew even more red. 

Silence between the two made the couple feel awkward. “Um, guys, I get that you’ve been pining over each other, but like opposite, for a long time, but, uh, we have bigger problems. What’s going on with your magic suit, girl?”

Marinette ripped her eyes off of Adrien and looked down. “I have no idea. It’s just… stuck. I’ve said the detransformation phrase, but it’s still on.”

“Well is there anyway to take it off? Like your earrings?”

“I… don’t know. The last time I took my earrings off... well I'm not eager to do it again. And I don’t remember anything happening that would’ve caused this.”

Nino looked outside. “Well, you already did your miraculous cure, right? If that didn’t fix it, maybe you have to retrace your steps.” 

Alya moved to sit on Marinette’s chair. “That could work… And we could help you! You could also call Chat Noir. Oh my god, now I can get all the interviews I need for the Ladyblog!” 

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, let’s focus on this situation before we move on to all that.” Alya pouted. “Chat Noir and I haven’t revealed our identities to each other, but he could still help.” She paused. “Should I tell him who I am? I mean, you guys know, and I trust him as much as you, so he deserves to... right?”

Adrien sharply inhaled. This isn’t good because _he’s_ Chat Noir. This isn't going to work, but they can’t know that. But, _oh my God_, she was going to reveal herself to him. She trusted him. Ladybug. Marinette.

“Um, guys, Nathalie just texted me saying she needs me home! I’m so sorry, I can’t help! Talk to you later, bye!” He ran to the trapdoor and stomped down the stairs. 

The three stared at the open door. “Alya I think you scared him away.”

“Me?!”

Marinette sighed. “Well, we better get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if it sucks i'm sorry i'm new to this...


	3. The Search

Adrien was _ecstatic_. 

Ladybug (who is actually Marinette!!) was going to _reveal_ herself to him! Chat Noir!

She trusted him as much as her closest friends. His heart warmed. The love of his life was always the amazing girl who sat behind him in class. How did he not notice?

Adrien, now transformed as Chat Noir, ran across the rooftops, but then slowed to a stop. 

Did she love him the way he did? What if she secretly disliked him? She shouldn't, right? Marinette did act a little strange around him. 

Adrien pouted. This was complicated. He was knocked out of his stupor when his baton received a call. His heart chilled as he answered, but he pulled his best relaxed tone. “H-hey, milady,” He cringed as his voice cracked. “What’s going on? Another akuma around?”

Ladybug looked sheepish. “Actually, it’s a little different than that. After our akuma attack earlier, I made it home but, uh,” She rubbed the back of her neck, “I couldn’t detransform. And I really don’t want to stay as Ladybug for the rest of my life, so I need your help.”

Adrien grinned. “Of course, Bugaboo. Where do you want to meet?”

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Ladybug rummaged through her floor boards to find the hidden miraculous box. Now that Alya and Nino were fully equipped with their miraculouses, all that was left to do was to wait for Chat Noir. 

Ladybug anxiously paced back and forth, wracking her brain to remember anything that could have gone wrong. It was a simple akuma; they were angry, and went around, wreaking havoc by making everything stick to each other. He must have hit her while she wasn’t looking. 

She jumped when she heard a thud come from behind her. Chat Noir stood up from his crouch, eyes wildly looking around. “Looks like the whole posse is here.”

Rena Rouge walked forward. “Yeah, and we’ve been here forever. Where were you, Amsterdam?”

“Well, if you must know,” Chat sneered, “I had just woken up from my cat nap and had to primp up to look good for my lady.” Rena and Chat eyed each other before stubbornly looking away. 

Ladybug walked towards the edge of the building and looked out on her beautiful city. She was so grateful she had the chance to make an impact on something bigger than her life. It was insane, but she loved it. No matter what crazy things came her way. 

“Hey, Lady.” Chat appeared next to her. “You good?”

She smiled. “Yup. You ready?”

Now, side by side, they both looked towards the view, and he softly replied, “Always.”

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

They looked _everywhere_. Marinette was getting anxious the more they searched for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was perfect, not a thing out of place, thanks to her cure. Except for her. 

Marinette knew that anything that affected the miraculous couldn’t be cured, but they couldn’t find anything weird about it. Maybe Tikki was sick? But she couldn’t even come out, how –

Alya groaned. “We haven’t made any progress! We’ve looked over the area twice! The cure cleaned everything up!”

Ladybug sighed. She was right. They were just wasting their time. “We already looked over the area twice. Everything was in place just as it was before the fight.” She plopped onto the floor. “This is hopeless.”

Rena approached her. “It’s okay, we can just search again. If not we can head back to your place for a break. You look like you could use it.”

Ladybug’s head snapped up. She looked wildly at Chat who froze and stuttered out, “U-uh, what do you mean ‘head back to your place’? You say that like you know Ladybug’s identity…”

Marinette’s heart felt like it was running laps in her chest. She knew that now Alya and Nino knew her identity, it was only fair to Chat that he knew as well. He was just as important, being her partner, to deserve to know. It didn’t make it any less scary though. 

“Right. Um, they might’ve, sort of saw me. In my room. Still transformed. So they know who I am.” She nervously laughed. “Crazy, right?”

Chat stared her down, searching in her gaze, seemingly waiting for her to continue. When she didn’t, he cleared his throat and looked away. “Well. That isn’t ideal.” His grimace turned into a smirk. “Wow, my lady, out of the two of us, I thought I was going to be the one to lose my secret identity.”

Ladybug felt the heat spread across her face. She walked over to him and swatted his shoulder. “It’s not funny, Chat.”

Which was a mistake, because it just prompted him to laugh more. How she was going to deal with him when they revealed their identities, she didn’t know. 

...But would he even want to share his identity with her? What if he was disappointed in who she was? She shook the thoughts out of her head. There will be time later for worrying. 

Suddenly Nino spoke up. “So if your miraculous cure cleaned all of the damage to the city, we aren’t bound to find anything around here. Could it be somewhere closer than we think? Like on you?”

She stilled. That actually makes a lot of sense. But where? She examined her suit, sulking when she found so sign of the purple sticky substance from the akuma. 

She sensed Chat walk to her side and froze when his hand began to near the side of her head. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began handling her earring. She struggled to keep her defense mode from pushing him off, and remembered that her partner would never forcefully take her miraculous. 

He removed his hand, and surprisingly saw the sticky substance of the tip of his finger. So she did get hit, she just couldn’t see. In a blink of an eye, the ladybugs from her cure came swooshing back and carried the akumas remainings from his fingers. Her earrings immediately beeped. 

Marinette let out a breath and all the tension in her body. Finally. 

She looked at her Rena and Carapace, smiling and ready to go. She turned to Chat, who was still standing in front her, waiting somewhat expectantly. 

“Thank you Chat. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

For a moment his warm gaze faltered and his body seemed to wilt. It went away quickly so Ladybug brushed it off. “Meet me for patrol tonight?”

Chat smiled, although it seemed almost fake, or disappointed. He vaulted off, leaving the three heroes alone again. 

“She was surprised to see Alya sulking and Nino rubbing her back comfortingly. “Do we have to give back our miraculouses now?”

Ladybug laughed at her best friend. “Yes. But I promise to talk to the guardian about lending them to you full time.”

Alya jumped, a dazzling smile on her face. “Yes! Let’s go!”

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Because of her sticky situation, her and her friends had no time to actually hang out. She promptly had taken her friends jewelry and ran back home, detransforming just in time. She embraced her kwami. “Tikki! I missed you! I thought I was going to be stuck as Ladybug forever!”

“Oh, Marinette, I missed you too,” she laughed, “But I’m really hungry from being transformed for so long, so… cookies?”

Marinette pulled a macaroon from her purse and watched as Tikki stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. She zoned out, getting lost in her thoughts about the patrol with Chat later. She was nervous again. 

And Tikki had noticed. “What’s wrong Marinette?”

...She was rather about to get scolded or reassured. Marinette didn’t have hopes for the latter. She cleared her throat. “When I couldn’t detransform, I might’ve accidentally lost my secret identity. To Alya, Nino, and Adrien.”

She watched her kwami tense up. Marinette mentally prepared herself for Tikki’s lashing out, but was surprised when Tikki’s eyes softened. “Oh, Marinette, I’m sorry. That must’ve been a lot to deal with.” She saw the confusion in her chosen's eyes, “It’s okay! With Master Fu gone, the rules of the miraculous can change with the new guardian. It isn’t ideal, but I know you can make it work.”

Marinette sighed. At least it wasn’t the end of her time as a superhero. But there was still the situation with Chat. 

“Tikki, it’s okay if I tell Chat then, right? If my friends know and they were really supportive, then I think it will help if Chat knows who I am too, and we can cover for our civilian selves when needed,” she grimaced, “As long as he isn’t disappointed that I’m just little, old Marinette.”

Tikki smiled knowingly. “I think it’s a great idea Marinette. And I think you’ll be quite surprised at his reaction.”

Before Marinette could question her any further, Tikki flew out of sight. Marinette looked up to her skylight, nervousness tingling through her body and she saw the sun’s light fading from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have taken a much longer break than necessary but hello hope you like the long-awaited chapter. hopefully i update again in the next week but... i make no promises ;)


	4. The reveal

Chat arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower, their usual meeting spot before patrol, a good while before patrol was supposed to start. He had tried to busy himself with homework or watching television, but he couldn’t think straight. He wasn’t sure if Marinette still thought it was a good idea to share her identity with him. Well, she already had, but she didn’t know that. 

Adrien was nervous because what if she didn’t want to know him? What if she was disappointed it was Adrien? Her nervousness and stuttering didn’t point to her having any friendly feelings. But was she just a friend? He loved Ladybug and has loved her since they first met, but what about Marinette? He always thought of her as a very good friend to him, but now that he knew that she was his lady, were things different?

If he loved Ladybug, he knew he could love Marinette, but the fear that she didn’t love him back ate up Adrien's hope. He continued to get lost in his thoughts, before he sensed her near. 

He heard her yoyo before he saw her. She swung around the tower before landing on the platform. She nervously toed at the floor. “Hey Chat. You’re here early.”

He walked over to meet her, pressing a kiss onto her hand. “Yeah. It was a nice night so I figured it would be okay to come early. Ready for patrol?” _Please, please trust me enough to know your identity_.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier.”

_Oh, my gosh, it’s happening_.

He cleared his throat. “Sure, what did you wanna talk about?”

“Um,” she folded her arms around her torso, “So, I’ve been thinking about it all day, and I thought that, since my identity was discovered by the others, it’s only fair to you that you know… And so we can help each other in our civilian lives too.”

He gaped. She didn’t change her mind! _Don’t panic! It’s happening! Everybody stay calm!_

She was staring at him nervously, intently too. Oh! She was waiting for his reply! What does one even say in a situation like this?! 

He cleared his throat. “Are you sure? I know you were always hesitant to share it with me before. You really don’t have to.”

Her eyes filled with a fierce determination that startled him. “It’s not about that anymore, Chat! The guardian isn’t around anymore, his rules aren’t being enforced, and now people know my identity. But I trust you more than I trust them, You’re my partner,” She stepped forward and took his hand in hers, “And you deserve to know more than anyone.”

And with that, she dropped her transformation. 

Even though he had already known that she was Marinette, it still blew his mind when he saw Ladybug change from her red and black suit to her white and pink pajamas. He thought he was over the initial shock, but it came barreling right back the moment he recognized Marinette. She took his breath away. Literally.

“I know what you’re thinking.” _She did?!_ “How could the amazing Ladybug be plain, old Marinette.” 

...What. 

He gathered himself up from the lovesick pile of goo he felt like. She had pulled her hand away when she detransformed, so he reached out and pulled her close. “You really think I’m disappointed?”

He heard her breath intake. Then she nodded.

“I could never be disappointed in you,” he said while shaking his head, “You’re my best friend, my Lady.”

He pulled her into a hug, to comfort her, but mainly to hide the happy tears in his eyes. Ladybug just shared her most important secret with him. Marinette wanted him to be a part of her life. Now the only thing left to do was hope she felt the same when she knew he was Adrien. 

He released her from his arms and watched her wipe her face. “This went better than I thought it would,” she laughed, “I’m so lucky to have you, Chat.”

“Well, I hope you keep thinking that after this.”

She tilted her head in confusion, opening her mouth to reply, when Adrien called for his detransformation. Her eyes widened and she jumped back in surprise. 

Adrien kept his eyes closed, afraid to see an upset Ladybug. She was silent for a few moments which increased his worry. He barely squinted to see if she was still there, and she didn’t look upset, but her eyes were ever-changing from confusion to happiness and… _love?_

When she noticed his eyes were open, she took a few tentative steps forward. “It’s really you,” she whispered.

“It is. Is that okay?”

“Of course!” she shook her head, “I just can’t wrap my mind around it. It’s always been you. The whole time,” she sniffled. “I don’t know how I didn’t see that the boy I love was always right next to me this whole time.”

He smiled tightly. “Yeah. I hope this doesn’t change anything between us,” he paused, “Wait, what do you mean ‘the boy you love’?”

Marinette laughed dryly. “Turns out the boy that I always had a crush on turned out to be my superhero partner that I had been rejecting for years. Fate is cruel. I never let myself love him because of, well, him.”

It felt like the air was knocked out of him. He struggled to inhale, to think, to feel. Did she just return his feelings? She was absolutely right, fate is cruel. They’ve been dancing around each other without knowing for far too long. He stepped closer, yearning to be as close to her as possible. 

“And it turns out that my love for my amazing partner has always been for the girl who sits behind me in class. I never let myself love her because of her,” he smiled, “Is that why you could never talk around me? Because you liked Adrien Agreste?”

She nodded, then frowned. “But did you even notice Marinette? Do you only love her because she’s Ladybug?”

Adrien shook his head quickly to reassure her. “No! Not at all! Just because Ladybug is Marinette doesn’t mean that she is a different person. Both sides of you complete each other. I admire you so much on both sides, and I can’t believe I could never connect that these two amazing girls were one in the same.”

Her eyes in the moonlight struck his heart more than ever before. Without her mask, it was different. It felt raw to look at her blue eyes without the mask. Adrien was finally able to see the love of his life with no boundaries. He was so happy he wanted to scream. 

Marinette beat him to it. She yelled, spreading her arms and tilting her head up at the moon. She giggled and took his hand in hers. “This is more than I would have ever dreamed it to be. Gosh, I love you so much.”

The power she had to take his breath away was astronomical. His heart warmed and butterflies filled his stomach. She looked surprised at herself and looked towards him with nervousness. “I love you, too,” he whispered. 

Chat pulled her fiercely into a hug. A gasp came from her lips but it didn’t take long for her to wrap her arms around his waist. There was no telling how long they stood there, both of the teens working to burn this moment into their memory. 

After that, it was all a blur. A patrol that was filled with excited giggles and unfocused minds. A chase elicited by a bet of who could get back to the Eiffel Tower first. A black gloved hand reaching out to grasp a red one, and pulling her body close. A moment of hesitation before their lips met. Smiles and laughter and maybe a few more stolen kisses before they both made their way home. A desire to stay with the other for longer led to the two tired heroes fast asleep in a pink bed. A beautiful day in the lives of these two kids who dream about what their futures have in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw this was cute, how'd y'all like it? owo


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really didn't know how i wanted this to end, but i just finished it because i wanted it to be over. i hope you likey

Marinette was very warm, and did _not_ want to wake up. But staying sleeping was proving to be difficult as there was something that kept shifting beside her. She shoved her arms toward the figure but only received a groan and more shifting in return. 

She squinted through her heavy eyes and quickly closed them to shield them from the sun shining through her skylight. She snuggled closer to the warm figure and felt their warm arms wrap around her body. She sighed blissfully. 

...Wait. Arms?

Her eyes flew open and she met the closed eyes and messy mop of blonde hair of Adrien Agreste. The memories from the night before came flooding into her mind. Adrien is Chat Noir. He knows her identity. They were finally together, after years of dancing around each other. 

She smiled sleepily and pulled her hands up to run through his blonde locks. Two days ago, she would have never even dreamed that something this amazing could happen. But here she was. 

A sleepy sigh knocked her out of her thoughts. Green peeked out from under Adrien’s half-lidded eyelids. He drowsily muttered, “Mornin’, princess.”

“Good morning, Adrien,” he tried to snuggle deeper into the blankets but she didn’t let him, laughing at his pout, “how was your sleep?”

“Better than it’s been in a long time,” he closed his eyes, “I’ve never been so warm.”

Marinette laughed. “Well, it’s time to get up, you need to get home.” She sat up and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders. “Come on, sleepy, you can’t stay here forever.”

He groaned. “But! My Lady! Can’t we have five more minutes?”

She stifled a laugh, pulling her best glare, “Your father will never let you out again if he finds out you’re gone,” she pulled the blanket away from him and laughed when he shivered. “ Come on it’s already seven, doesn’t Nathalie go to wake you in an hour?”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah. How do you know that?”

She froze. Her eyes quickly flew to the schedule she had hanging down below, “Uh, you must’ve mentioned it at school sometime.”

He nodded. “Probably. I still have a little bit of time, though. Want to go for a run?”

“Aw, don’t want to part just yet, Romeo?”

He snickered. “Never, Juliet, my fair sun,” he crawled over to the trapdoor leading up to the balcony and pushed it open, “Don’t you know? Parting is _such_ sweet sorrow.”

He climbed through the door and leaned against the railing of the balcony. He turned, watching Marinette pushing herself up, and felt his heart warm. It was crazy to think about how much time they spent dancing around each other, and how they figured it out in only a _day_. 

He stretched his arms over his head, “Alright, race to the Eiffel Tower? Whoever wins gets free food?”

He did his best to hide his smile, but it was proving to be difficult when Marinette glared at him. “You know I live in a bakery right? That would really only benefit you.”

“Well, what would you want, m’lady?” He leaned forward towards her, reeling in victory when a blush grew on her cheeks. She pushed his nose away and called for her transformation. “Hmm… I want,” she stepped closer to him, make his face heat up too, “to push you off the Eiffel Tower!”

And she threw her yoyo, and sped away. Adrien stumbled, trying to regain his bearing. She was going to kill him if she kept teasing him like that. Once he transformed, he raced after her. There was no doubt she was winning, but he wasn’t going to let her throw him that easily. 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Turns out, it didn’t matter if he put up much of a fight, she was able to catch him off guard _again_ and he fell down the tower. It was fine though, he was able to stop himself with his baton, and it made her laugh. Win-win. 

Reluctantly, he went home. Just in time for Nathalie to knock on his door to inform him that his breakfast is ready. Quickly, he showered and changed his clothes. Breakfast wasn’t going to be very eventful, and he was hoping to avoid as much interaction as possible so he could go back to Marinette’s. They never actually got to study the day before. 

He still couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. His whole life was changing from one day. Maybe it wasn’t ideal since Alya and Nino knew, but it was amazing for Adrien. 

Once he basically swallowed his breakfast, he grabbed his stuff and speed-walked as best he could without attracting attention. But Nathalie was too observant. 

“Adrien? Where are you going?”

“Oh, I have to go back to Marinette’s. We have a bit more studying to do before we’re ready for our physics test!” He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Nathalie raised an eyebrow. There was something different in Adrien’s face, it looked lighter, maybe even happier, than she’s seen it in a long time. Even more than when Gabriel let him attend school. 

“Very well. I expect you to be on your best behavior. And I expect to hear what’s caused this change of attitude when you get home.”

He froze and stared, before relaxing and throwing a smile at her. She noted it was genuine. “Thank you, Nathalie.”

She nodded and walked away. She could nearly hear the skip in his step. It was clear he was in love, but she wanted to hear it from him. Nathalie wondered how Gabriel would take this new change. 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

When Adrien arrived at the bakery, he was full of jitters. He walked through the doors and greeted Marinette’s parents. They told him that she was upstairs, and piled pastries into his arms before he walked up. 

He tapped on Marinette’s trap door before pushing it open. She was sitting at her desk, but turned around and shot him a beautiful smile. It went straight through his heart. 

“Hello, Princess! I have returned!”

She laughed. “You couldn’t stay away, huh? Alya and Nino aren’t supposed to come for another hour!”

Oh. Welp. More time with his princess. 

“So does that mean we don’t have to study? We could go on another run?”

“Another one? We went on one this morning!” She crossed her arms. “You just want to play.”

He sighed. “You got me. I lost the first race, and I’m determined to win this one.”

“You already got pastries! What more do you want?” She laughed. 

He looked her in the eye. This was it, his plan was foolproof. He reached out to grab her hand and pulled her towards him. “I think this time I want a kiss.” And on that note, he pulled her hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss. 

The reaction was perfect, she spluttered and looked away as a blush crossed her face. Time for phase two. 

He transformed and ran up her stairs. “Come on, Princess! Let’s go get that kiss! Meet you at Notre Dame!”

He laughed hearing her yell, “W-wait! That’s not fair! Get back here, you mangy cat!

She did almost catch up with him, but he had too big of a head start. When she landed on the roof, he held out his hands, “I’m ready for my reward!”

She crossed her arms and haughtily looked away. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

“Whaaat?? C’mon my lady! I let you throw me off the tower!” He gave her his best kitten eyes and pouted. She couldn’t resist that!

“Ugh! Fine,” she made her way towards him, leaning her head, but at that moment, they heard a loud crash. They whipped their heads around and saw Mr. Pigeon. They both groaned adding this to their list of how many times they’ve fought him. If they were right, it was the 34th time. 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Well. They defeated Mr. Pigeon. Again. 

They ran back to the bakery, hoping to make it there before Alya and Nino. They landed on the balcony and stepped into the room. 

“Well, that was just great,” Chat Noir said. He didn’t see any signs of their other friends, and fell back onto the bed. “Seriously, how many times is that guy going to get akumatized?”

Ladybug sighed. “I dunno, but someone seriously needs to just let him feed his pigeons.”

Chat laughed. “Yeah, it really isn’t a big deal. Claws off,” he looked up at Ladybug. “Where were we before that rude interruption?”

She laughed and detransformed. He sat up, and she gave him a quick peck, before they both heard a strangled shriek. 

They saw Alya and Nino standing below the loft bed. Apparently, they were there, just waiting below and out of view. Both couples stood there staring at each other. Nino looked smug and Alya looked like she was on the edge of combustion. 

Marinette glanced towards Adrien and then back at Alya. “Um, surprise?”

And then Alya started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'm happy with the ending, but also i'm not cause it feels a little rushed to me, but i really don't wanna work on it more xd. 
> 
> this is my first finished fic, i hope you liked it!
> 
> if there are mistakes or advice on how to make this better, or my writing in general, i'd love to hear it! I do want to get better as a writer so give me some critique! 
> 
> anyways see you around for my other stories hopefully! (and also i'm willing to get ideas for stories if you'd like me to write something!)


End file.
